Alice Brandon Cullen
by romanticartoons
Summary: All Alice knew was that she had to find a man  Jasper  and a new family. Setting out with only her visions and her instincts to guide her, Alice creates her new life in hopes it will be wonderful. She knows nothing of her past, and some of her future.


Forest.

Dark. Yes, very dark.

Where am I?

Who am I?

Alice. I am Alice Brandon...?

No. _Was_ Alice Brandon.

I am- I don't know where I am.

That's all that went through my head as I lie there on the hard, seemingly cold ground.

The pain had gone away and I felt revived. Stronger, younger. The pain had been horrible. So horrible it made everything so real, then I had no hope that I would just wake up and it would all be a dream. It was so terrifyingly horrible that I knew it was real life.

I opened my eyes to a squint and everything looked normal. It should have looked blurry...? I rubbed them and then squinted again. Crystal clear.

I opened my eyes wider. The world was so clear! There were so many colors!

I stood up and my mind cleared and focused in on a dry, scratching sensation in my throat. Burning! It was on fire!

I cupped my hands around my throat and began breathing heavily. Trying to put out the fire. That's when I realized one, breathing didn't really help the situation and two, my throat wasn't on fire. It sure felt like it though.

Just as I was about to hit the ground and freak out, a vision appeared. It didn't make sense at first. There were three beautiful men two of which were standing next to an equally beautiful woman. One was standing alone, but still looked fairly happy. They smiled warmly and then I (or at least I was pretty sure it was me) walked in holding hands with a handsome man who looked like he loved me. And I looked like I loved him. Anyway, we were all hugging, like a family. Then the eyes. I noticed my mans eyes were a deep, dark amber and mine were like topaz. No melted gold almost! And so were the family's. Then we were all out in a forest and I saw them attacking animals, drinking their blood. Their warm, sticky, delicious blood.

Then I realized. It was a vision! They were going to be my family and he was going to be my love.

After I realized that this would all come in time, I felt my throat and remembered them attacking the animals. That's what I'd have to do.

I ran as fast as the wind, as fast as lighting, faster than a cheetah with a jetpack! Then I stopped. The smell was slightly, _wrong_, but I knew it was the blood of a deer. A big buck leading his herd.

All I remembered then was going crazy on them. One down. Five down. Twenty down.

It was enough to tone down the burning sensation, but not completely.

"Jasper" I whispered. That was his name! I didn't know _how _I knew but I just did. It sounded right.

I knew I had a lot to. Find my family, who I _was_, find Jasper, and hopefully, find help. But for now, I had to search for Jasper. He was really the one who could get me through this. He looked strong and smart. And an experienced, whatever we were. Experienced with battle.

I searched for months and what seemed like years before I found him. I only had my visions and my instinct to go off of. Jasper better be worth all this.

I entered a small, cold, shady town and caught an unusual scent. Like mine. I followed it as fast as I could and found it led to a small rundown diner. As I got closer, I walked at human speed and approached it carefully. The excitement was building up inside of me but I had to remain calm. I looked strange enough already with my mind blowing beauty. It would look just plain weird if I ran into a diner screaming "JASPER!" as loud as I could.

I walked in casually and of course, all heads turned towards me and mens mouths dropped open. It was obvious who was a vampire (yeah, I had figured out _what _I was by then) and who wasn't.

He wasn't there yet but I knew he would be. So I sat on a stool and waited.

My eyes locked on him as soon as he walked in and I saw him stiffen. His back was straight and his eyes were wide by now. He walked over to me slowly and his eyes met mine. It was love at first sight but we were both good at hiding it. He wasn't good enough though. It took everything I had not to run right up to him and kiss him there and then.

Instead, he walked up to me and I said, "you're Jasper."

He stared at me with utter amazement on his face. Not even _trying _to conceal it.

He cleared his throat (even though we didn't need to) and replied, "yes. And you are?"

I answered with the best guess I had, "Alice."

"Last name?" he asked suspiciously.

"I" I paused for a moment, "don't have one. Yet."

He smiled at me and my insides twisted.

"Can I order you a malt?" he offered politely with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Oh please!" I smirked. I lowered my voice so that only he could hear me, "you know I don't drink _that. _I _hunt._"

He stared at me and then took me outside into a nearby forest.

"What do you mean you hunt? You're eyes aren't red and you were just standing inside of a diner with _people _in it!"

I smiled and explained my diet of animals and how he should try it. I also explained that we were supposed to meet more vampires. A whole family.

The whole time I was explaining he was listening intently nodding here and there and looking awed at some parts.

When I finished, we just stared at each other for awhile until two more vampires walked out.

At first I tensed up and almost growled. But then I sensed they were kind.

"Alice," he said smoothly, "this is Peter and his, er, mate Charlotte."

I nodded and smiled.

This was only the beginning of my new life.

_Hi! I'm going to add more if this is liked! Please comment/rate and let me know how you like it and if there's anything I should add_


End file.
